


anything

by pastanoodle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Child Ino, Child Sakura, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Happy, No Underage Sex, because i'm really fucking sad, most of Sakura's problems could be fixed by not having a crush on Sasuke, my children are pure, so boom now she gay, uh oh Danzo, unhealthy reliance, whoops there's going to be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastanoodle/pseuds/pastanoodle
Summary: Sakura falls in love the moment Ino punches a girl in the face for her.Ino falls in love the moment right after, when Sakura kisses her hand better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just writing this so I can get some pure pure depression curing fluff, but I'd be happy if you enjoy it too. Let me know what you think? Thank you for reading.

It starts when Ino punches a girl in the face for her. There’s a crunch of something breaking, and Sakura knows she didn’t hold back. 

“Apologize,” Ino orders. She is stands over the girl, hands still clenched into fists, and Sakura thinks she is prettier than any flower. Ino looks like she’s about to start yelling, and Sakura pulls her back without thinking. The blond haired girl’s fists are dangerous, but her words are deadly. 

The girl on the ground takes it as an opportunity to escape, but Sakura doesn’t even notice. She’s too busy staring at Ino. She knows she would do anything for this girl. 

Later, tucked in between the two bushes in the backyard of the flower shop, Sakura clumsily wraps Ino’s bruising hand. Ino pouts the whole time, and Sakura starts feeling guilty. 

“Y-you didn’t have to do that. You got hurt because of me.” She waits for Ino to agree, because really, Sakura causes her way more trouble that she’s worth. Instead, Ino giggles. “I chose to do it, and that girl should have known not to mess with my bestest friend.” She says it with surety only a seven year old can have. 

They stay in the flower garden behind the shop for hours, and Ino tells Sakura about every flower there. Sakura listens, as though her words are gospel. There’s a warm feeling in her chest and she can’t take her eyes off Ino. “This,” she thinks, “Is what love is.” 

It starts when Sakura kisses her. It’s not a grown up kiss, but it changes everything. Ino is whining about her bruised hand, and jokingly tells her to kiss it better. The thing is, Sakura actually does. 

She sits on the floor by Ino’s bed and holds the blondes hand to her mouth. Ino thinks it’s a bit like the knight and the princess in the story Sakura was just reading to her. Sakura’s lips are soft on her skin, and when she looks up at Ino, she’s blushing. 

“Does it hurt less now?” Sakura asks shyly. Ino thinks Sakura could be just like the knight, and nods childishly. “You could be the best medic in all of Konaha.’’ She informs happily. Sakura blushes even more at the praise. 

Ino wants to grow up to be beautiful and strong, but mostly she wants to grow up and marry Sakura. After all, aren’t you supposed to marry the person you’re in love with?


	2. grow up together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get stronger.

They go through the academy together.

Sakura and Ino sit in the Yamanaka's kitchen after classes, and quiz each other on poisons. Mrs. Yamanaka makes cookies, and they eat them over medical scrolls. To them life couldn't be better.

There’s sleepovers, pillow fights, and competitions to name every muscle in the body. Ino throws sebon at a target, and Sakura pretends to be reading genjutsu scrolls while she watches.

Without noticing it, both of them grow stronger. Sakura’s arms grow muscled and corded. Ino’s eyes grow sharp and dangerous.

With Ino’s pushing, Sakura stops stuttering. The next time Ami tries to tease her, Sakura gives the bully a black eye. She gets detention for it, but Ino cheers the whole time, so Sakura doesn’t really care. She sleeps at Ino’s house more than she does at her own.

Sakura says Ino is beautiful no matter what, so Ino stops trying to keep her nails clean. She cuts her hair short, and wears an ugly green jacket just because it has more pockets for the sebon Sakura bought her. Ino’s mother says that she doesn’t look as cute, but Ino thinks Sakura looks cute enough for the both of them.

They grow closer every day, and it makes people uncomfortable.

Ino can’t marry a clanless shinobi, let alone a girl, but both her parents know she’ll never agree to any other marriage. They tiptoe around the topic, unsure of what to do.

Sakura comes home one night, and tells her mother she isn’t going to be a career Genin, and her mother knows it’s that Yamanaka girl who’s putting dangerous ideas in her daughters head.

At the academy, both girls sit separate from everyone else. They are top runners for best Kunoichi, but neither of them seem to care. Both of them are ruthless in spars, but refuse to fight each other. Aside from answering the teacher’s questions, they only talk to each other.

The one time Naruto tries to talk to Sakura, Ino pulls him out of the class. He shows up five minutes later, looking terrified. Ino walks in after him with a smug face, and flounces over to sit next to Sakura. No one tries to talk to them after that.

Oblivious to the discomfort they cause, Sakura and Ino graduate best in class, and make a cake to celebrate. They spend that night lying next to the flowers in Ino’s garden, and counting stars.

 Frosting sticky hands meet and both girls stay up talking until sunrise, too sugar high and excited to sleep. They curl up next to the Alliums, hands entwined and smiles on their faces.

When Ino kisses Sakura’s lips, they both taste frosting. They pull back, faces flushing pink. In the light of the sunrise, everything glows golden, and Sakura looks unnaturally beautiful.

Ino isn’t as naive as she was at seven, but she still knows that nothing is more important than the girl next to her. Sakura feels the now normal ache in the chest, and holds Ino’s hand tighter. ‘Anything, she repeats, I would do anything for her.”

Three blocks away, a man sifts through academy profiles with scarred and wrinkled hands. His fingers pause on best Kunoichi, who will be on a team with both the last Uchiha and the Nine-tails.

In the side margins, an academy teacher had scribbled notes. ‘Ambitious, ruthless, but willing to do anything for those she chooses to be loyal to.’ The man allows himself a smile, and slides the profile into his bag.


End file.
